


A Families Blessing

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Mchanzo Week 2017 - Day 5 Traidtional | UnorthadoxHanzo seeks Reaper out to ask him a very important question about his sons future.





	A Families Blessing

Hanzo watched from his place on a bench as the rain pitted and patted around him on the smooth stone that covered various parts of the floor. The tree that shaded him a little from the rain swayed in the cool autumn wind. His eyes glanced around at the statues and graves that dotted the country side, nothing came to his attention, it was silent. He had chosen this place for a reason, a reason he hoped would help the situation. Looking up at the sky he watched the clouds part slightly and the rain let up, now to droplets that could barely be felt. He pushed himself from the bench and carefully walked the path to the grave where he agreed to meet his guest. Hanzo stopped and spun on his heel, looking down at the grave stone below him, simple, eloquent.   
_Gabriel Reyes_  
Hanzo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he needed to do this… He needed to do this. Hanzo collected his thought about the events which had lead up to this moment. His last mission and his run in with Sombra, he had given her a message to give to Reaper. She had laughed and asked questions why, she would not let him go until he explained; eventually he did, explained every little detail about his plan. She had been ecstatic, information was power to her, and she was the first to know about it. For the few days between that mission and Hanzo arriving at this grave yard there were multiple messages from the hacker; teasing articles about places, flowers and cake. Hanzo had almost wished he hadn’t sent the message through her, but he had no other way of doing it. Now here he was, standing in a grave yard waiting for the Grim Reaper himself to appear.  
At the far end of the grave yard the clock tower struck 11. The bell rang out to deaf ears, Hanzo was the only living thing in the grave yard. He opened his eyes and looked down at the grave stone that belonged to the former Blackwatch Commander. In front of it was a bunch of red roses that were close to wilting away from the harsh conditions. Jesse had left them there almost a week ago when they had both visited the grave yard to pay their respects to the dead. A cool wind blew past Hanzo and the click of a gun sounded behind him as something pressed against his skull.  
“Your flowers, or mine?” The voice growled at him from behind. Hanzo didn’t have to look to see who threatened him, he had heard that voice many times. Reaper was here.  
“Yours,” Hanzo replied. “From your son.”  
“I have no son,” Reaper responded and shifted the gun back a little from Hanzo’s skull. Hanzo slowly turned on the spot to face the masked monster; was it fare to call him a monster? He never asked for this.  
“McCree would be sad to hear that,” Hanzo responded and shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. “Don’t you think Gabriel Reyes?”   
A sickening laugh came from Reaper before he lowered his shot gun and with his other hand removed the mask from his face. Hanzo didn’t know what to expect, he had seen many pictures of Gabriel in his youth but never had he seen the face behind the mask. It was scared, the veins prominent and drew squiggly lines across his face. His eyes were sunken and darker than the pictures, his skin was pale as ash; almost like he had been burnt. Gabriel smirked at him with a wicked grin, his cut lips revealing his sharpened white teeth behind.  
“That little ingrate…” He chuckled, “wouldn’t care.”  
“Is that why he left the flowers? Because he didn’t care?” Hanzo pointed to the flowers as he spat at Gabriel. A growl escaped his lips, he remembered the pain that Jesse had gone through, all the pain he had told him about loosing the closest thing he had to a father, to a family. The tears and he picked the flowers and decorated his little shrine to his lost father. “Dia de los Muertos,” Hanzo whispered with a bad accent, he was never good at Spanish. Gabriel paused in his laughter and his smile disappeared from his face.  
“What do you want?” Gabriel ask with curiosity in his eyes as he raised his gun once more to Hanzo’s skull. Hanzo raised his hands into the air,  
“I am unarmed.” He spoke truthfully, he did not once think to bring a weapon with him. Right now he was speaking to Jesse’s father, and he did not need any threats to stand between them. “I came here to ask you a very important question that only Gabriel Reyes can answer, not Reaper.” Gabriel chuckled,  
“Gabriel Reyes died a long time ago.”  
“Yet, I am looking straight at him.” Gabriel glared at Hanzo, before he folded his arms and leant on one leg. He was listening, he was interested, Jesse had taught him that little bit of information. Hanzo took a deep breath before he lowered himself to his knees, bowing his head to the undead man, his eyes focusing on Gabriel’s boots. “Will you give me your blessing…? Will you allow me to marry Jesse McCree?”  
There was silence between them, only the trees and small droplets of rain falling into puddles made any sound around them. Gabriel shifted and Hanzo wondered if the gun was aimed at him or not. Gabriel’s foot moved in his line of sight, but Hanzo did not flinch, years of scolding under the elders of the clan told him not to flinch at anything. He bit his lip and preyed that this would not be the end, that Gabriel Reyes would not be his death. A loud booming laugh echoed around them, jumping Hanzo from his gaze. Gabriel was laughing happily like a man with a good old friend, making jokes.  
“Shimada,” Gabriel began. “You got a lot of nerves. You called me here to ask for my blessing?” His laugh grew as Hanzo nodded. “You crazy fool. Any other man would have gone ahead with the marriage without my blessing.”  
“It is tradition where I come from,” Hanzo answered staring into Gabriel’s eyes.  
“You are a brave man, Shimada.” Gabriel smirked down at Hanzo and pollster his gun. “Alright then. You have my blessing.” Gabriel reached out for Hanzo and pulled him to his feet by his collar with ease. He pulled Hanzo close and his grin faded to a glare. “But listen here, you ever hurt mijo and I will kill you slowly and painfully. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes.” Hanzo answered quietly. Gabriel smiled and pushed Hanzo away, he gave a nod to the archer before he replaced his mask on his face. Hanzo watched as swirls of purple and black smoke circled Reaper and with a blink of an eye he vanished.

* * *

  
Hanzo was greeted back at base by his brother standing by the entrance. His face plate was removed and he looked unhappy. Hanzo stopped next to him curious to see why his brother was outside and upset, as Hanzo was about to ask the question he received a fist to the chest by Genji. It didn’t hurt much, but Hanzo would rather that had been avoided, he did not wish to hurt himself or his brother.  
“Did you really think that was a smart idea?” Genji exclaimed as he roughly grabbed Hanzo’s shirt. “And you call me the foolish one! What would we have done if Reaper had killed you? How would Jesse have felt?”  
Hanzo had taken that into consideration and had prepared ahead for if that was to happen. Unlike his brother, Hanzo had thought the entire thing through, and although it had not gone exactly to plan, it had still worked.  
“I did what was nessacery,” Hanzo responded pushing Genji away from him.  
“What was so important then?” Genji scoffed as he leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his chest. Hanzo shook his head and smiled down at the ground.  
“I asked for his blessing,” Hanzo smiled to his brother who looked surprised at the statement. “And I would like your approval of Jesse as well. I know I am the head of the family but I value your opinion the most.” Hanzo placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “Do you approve of Jesse?”  
“You are serious?” Genji asked startled at the revelations from Hanzo’s little walk into the grave yard. Hanzo nodded and his smile brightened as Genji leapt into his arms for a hug.  
“I approve you idiot. Of course I do.” Genji responded with joy in his voice.

* * *

 

Sitting on the balcony of the common room with most of the team doing their own thing with conversation and games, Hanzo found himself becoming almost nervous. Jesse had stood up to get both of them a drink, leaving Hanzo alone to tend to his thoughts. From the corner of his eye he could see Genji watching him with interest, he knew what Hanzo was going to do, unlike everyone else. But Hanzo couldn’t shake the feeling that they all knew already what he was going to do. Hanzo returned with a mug of tea and coffee in both his hands, he placed them on the table before sitting down on the bench with Hanzo looking back into the room. Hanzo’s hand squeezed the little box in his pocket,  
“Could you make tea for me everyday?” Hanzo asked quietly so that only he and Jesse could hear. Jesse looked down at his with a sweet smile and a little chuckle,  
“I do that for you anyway darlin’.” Hanzo coughed and pulled away from Jesse’s arm landing on the balcony rail. Subtlety would not work with Jesse, he should have known that.  
“That’s not what I meant,” Hanzo responded. He took a gulp and placed a hand on Jesse’s cheek. “My foolish, foolish cowboy. What I really meant was, I want to spend the rest of my days with you. All the hugs, spicy food, snoring and foolish words. I want everything, everyday with you.” He pulled out the little box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the small gold band inside. “Will you marry me?” Jesse was confused for a moment before a thunderous YES was exclaimed and Hanzo found himself wrapped up in large arms. His heart jumped, he had said yes, Jesse would marry him! His lips were caught in Jesse’s as they embraced each other. They pulled away and Jesse placed the ring on his right hand,  
“Don’t think it will fit the other.” He chuckled as it slipped on perfectly. Maybe not everything was traditional. Laughter escaped his lips and he hugged Hanzo one more time before he jumped to his feet with Hanzo’s hand in his to show everyone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a few things,   
> 1) that I thought asking the parents of the other family if you could marry their child was a European thing but it is not, many places around the world do this.  
> 2) I wanted to put in a reference to Dia de los Muertos, Day of the Dead, which is a tradion in Mexico and Latin America to honour the dead and prey for them in their journey through the after life. Now I know that it is implied (if not stated) that Jesse and Gabriel have some latin America/Mexican blood in them so I wanted to put a reference into it.  
> 3) Finally that I was originally going to have Jesse propose to Hanzo as I always see him as the more alpha of the two in the ship (not that I'm against that) so I decided to swap it around to make in different for me.


End file.
